This invention relates to magnetically operated devices.
It has been known previously to control or activate rotary devices by means of magnetic fields but there is need for a simple structural device capable of easy manipulation to rotate a shaft through a predetermined and fixed angle. Examples of the prior art referred to above are the Hubbard U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,792, Wantosch U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,055 and Ray U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,782.